


I Really Like You

by droptheother



Series: Tłumaczenia. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek's hips don't lie, Drunk Derek, Drunk secret pop princess Derek, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Stiles, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, w którym pijany Derek śpiewa "I really like you" Clarly Rae Jepsen do całkowicie trzeźwego Stilesa.</p><p>TŁUMACZENIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Really Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870676) by [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela). 



> Więc, już dawno chciałam to przetłumaczyć, ale jakoś tak mi nie wyszło. Emela w tym czasie zdążyła dodać milion świetnych opowiadań, a ja w tym czasie zdążyłam znaleźć miliard innych do przetłumaczenia, ale w końcu mi się udało. :) Zgoda - jest! Także miłego, kociaki. :D  
> Niebetowane i mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłam za wiele błędów.

Bycie w college jest zaje- _kurwa_ -biste.

Stiles żyje marzeniem, chłopcy i dziewczęta.

Wataha, mniej lub bardziej, przypomina teraz jedno wielkie, metaforyczne uściśnięcie dłoni. Więcej nocy kończy się napisami końcowymi filmów, niż krwawą rzeźnią i Stiles w tych dniach przeważnie wyszukuje informacji o supernaturalnych sprawach z ciekawości, w swoim _czasie wolnym_ , a nie musi wymyślać improwizowanych planów pod presją, żeby uratować szyje swoich ukochanych wilkołaków. Ponieważ właśnie tym teraz dla niego są. Isaac _prawie_ go przytulił w zeszłym tygodniu. To było straszne i bardzo niekomfortowe, i Stiles naprawdę nie chce powtórzyć tego wydarzenia, ale to i tak miłe wiedzieć, że facet nie chce go już udusić jednym z wielu swoich szalików.

Bycie w stanie zakupić alkohol to również bardzo miły bonus. On i Scott mają nawet wymyślne kubki z księżniczkami Disney’a, z których piją swoje tanie wino. Stiles jest Bellą, a Scott Kopciuszkiem. (Kolekcja proponowała również wersję z Ariel, ale zostawiają ją na czas, kiedy Lydia wraca. Stiles nigdy nie pozwala jej pić z czegoś innego, pomimo spojrzeń, jakie mu posyła. To jednak się nie liczy, _on_ wie, że jest zabawny).

Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej brakowało mu w tym świetnym doświadczaniu college’u, był jeden wiecznie naburmuszony sourwolf.

To nie tak, że Derek nie jest w pobliżu. Jest. Dużo. Zaraz po Scottcie, Stiles spędza większość swego czasu z Derekiem. Razem chodzili do kina i na obiad, i wszystko, jak prawdziwi kumple. Problemem jest, pomimo faktu, iż Derek uśmiecha się teraz o wiele więcej, niż wcześniej, wciąż jest kijem w błocie przez większość czasu.

Lydia, wspaniała jak zawsze, zdołała znaleźć bezpieczny sposób, by dodać tojad do dosłownie wszystkiego, co znaczy, że Stiles mógł doświadczyć pierwszy raz pijanego Scotta w wakacje przed ich ostatnim rokiem studiów.

Stiles próbował wszystkiego, żeby Derek wypił, ale wilkołak zawsze odmawiał, mówiąc, że ktoś powinien zachować trzeźwą głowę. To jednak nie był powód, Stiles wiedział.  Sam proponował, żeby być trzeźwym kierowcą więcej, niż raz, a Derek _wciąż_ nie dał się nakłonić.

To jest – do dzisiaj.

Dzisiaj są Stilesa dziewiętnaste urodziny i kiedy Derek spytał go, co chce – ponieważ najwyraźniej Derek skrycie uwielbia dawać prezenty, ten głupek – Stiles dał mu swoje najlepsze oczy małego pieska i oznajmił, że chce być dumnym właścicielem pijanego Dereka Hale’a.

Derek westchnął i jego brwi wyraziły swoje zwykłe rozdrażnienie, ale, ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa, Derek kiwnął głową i wziął następny shot doprawiony tojadem, jaki przybył w jego kierunku.

To właśnie w ten sposób skończył tutaj.

Z powrotem w swoim pokoju w akademiku.

Całkowicie trzeźwy ze zwykle bardzo groźnym wilkołakiem, który właśnie bawił się laptopem Stilesa, przeskakując przez randomowe piosenki i kręcąc swoim tyłkiem, jakby startował w przesłuchaniu do teledysku _Shakiry_ , kiedy Stiles obserwował go ze swojego łóżka.

Stiles nie będzie kłamał, mówiąc, że Derek nie dałby rady dostać się do tego teledysku.

Albo że widok idealnego tyłka Dereka tuż przed nim w ogóle na niego nie działa. Powiedzieć, że tyłek Dereka nie jest oszałamiający*, nieskazitelną kreacją samego diabła, byłoby popełnieniem ostatecznego oszczerstwa.

W zasadzie jest tak rozproszony tyłkiem Dereka, że Stiles nawet nie zauważył, kiedy twarz Dereka rozświetliła się i podniósł butelkę wody, którą Stiles trzymał na swojej szafce nocnej.

Nie zauważył, że Derek próbuje zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, kiedy odwrócił się w jego stronę, muzyka grała, a Stiles opłakiwał stratę swojej ulubionej fantazji do masturbowania się. To jest dopóki-

\- _I really wanna stop, but I just gotta taste for it,_

O mój Boże.

\- _I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon,_

\- Derek, co-

\- _So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it, I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah._

Oczy Stilesa powiększyły się w zaskoczeniu, jego szczęka dosłownie opadła, ponieważ, tak, Derek Hale naprawdę śpiewał Carly Rae Jepsen.

Do niego.

Trzymając udawany mikrofon, razem z ruchami tanecznymi i obrotami ciała, które były tak niewiarygodnie niezręczne, że Stiles przez chwilę wątpił, że to jest ten sam płynny, pełen gracji w swoich wilkołaczych kończynach facet, którego zna.

Ten sam, który wciąż groził mu każdego tygodnia.

Stiles myślał, że prawdopodobnie umarł i poszedł do nieba.

\- _Late nights watching television_ – Derek zaśpiewał dużo głośniej, niż piosenka, podchodząc bliżej do Stilesa i klękając przed nim z głupim, szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do jego twarzy.

\- _But how we get in this position?_ – Oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się na to komicznie szeroko, wydął lekko wargi, zanim pochylił się i kontynuował. – _It’s way too soon, I know this isn’t love_ – pomachał palcami, dając Stilesowi znać, że Derek obejrzał teledysk _zbyt_ dużo razy i Stiles parsknął śmiechem, podnosząc dłoń, żeby zakryć swoją twarz, a Derek kontynuował, zadowolony – _but I need to tell you something…_

I z tym Derek skoczył w górę i robiąc jakiś wymyślny obród dziewczynki z liceum, podniósł swoje ramiona do sufitu i w połowie krzycząc, w połowie śpiewając-

\- _I really really really really really really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Stiles zachichotał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kiedy Derek wskazał na niego, śpiewając refren.

\- Uh, Derek?

Ale Derek po prostu go zignorował, zaczynając podskakiwać w górę i w dół na miejscu, znowu ruszając biodrami, jego uśmiech kurewsko _sprośny_ , i może to tylko Stilesa wyobraźnia, ale również trochę nieśmiały, kiedy kontynuował-

\- _Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head. When we're out of touch._

Jednakże Stiles nie miał za wiele czasu, żeby się nad tym głowić, nie, kiedy Derek naprawdę _pociągnął_ za swoje włosy, kiedy padło słowo „head”, wyglądając dla całego świata jak najbardziej nerdowski bóg seksu Adonis, a potem kontynuował wracanie do łóżka i wziął _cholerną dłoń Stilesa_ , kiedy zaśpiewał „touch”, jakby jego cały występ zależał od towarzyszących mu gestów.

\- _It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation, all I wanna do is get into your head. Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, and this temptation, sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baaaaaby._

Oddech Stilesa zatrzymał się, oczy Dereka wgapiały się prosto w jego, i, wow, kto by pomyślał, że piosenka z listy przebojów może sprawić, że będzie się czuło tyle emocji tak nagle?

(Także – sposób, w jaki Derek powiedział „baby”? Tak, to mogło dać mu nową potrzebę, żeby być tak nazywanym, chociaż raz spędził prawie dwie godziny narzekając do Scotta jak bardzo tego nienawidzi, ponieważ teraz przypomina mu to tylko Justina Biebera. _Jednakże_ , to było dopóki nie usłyszał tego spływającego z języka Dereka… i, oh, _kurwa_ , co za wspaniały to był język).

To jest teraz tak blisko niego, cale od jego własnych ust, i Stiles nie chciał niczego więcej, jak pochylić się w przód i polizać.

To jest dopóki Derek nie zrobił czegoś wspanialszego i _wspiął się na jego uda_.

\- _Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?_ – głos Dereka był teraz szeptem, dłoń podniosła się w górę, żeby pogłaskać jedną stronę twarzy Stilesa.

\- _I don’t know how to act, the way I should be leaving._

Stiles wciąż myślał, że szczerzy się jak idiota, jak mógłby tego nie robić, ale jego serce nagle zaczęło bić milion razy szybciej, kiedy Derek obejął ramionami jego szyję, a jego oczy nigdy nie opuściły Stilesa.

\- _I’m running out of time, going out of my mind,_ \- zaśpiewał delikatnie, i chociaż w czasie z muzyką, zaśpiewane dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jak Carly śpiewa, tak, to jest zupełnie inne.

W jakiś sposób inne.

Derek pochylił się nawet bardziej, opuszczając usta niżej, żeby polizać Stilesa ucho i, _o Boże o Boże o Boże_ , to jest to, to jest ten moment, o którym Stiles śnił od kiedy ten głupi wilkołak pchnął go na jego drzwi do sypialni trzy lata temu.

Moment, o którym myślał, że nigdy, _przenigdy_ go nie dostanie, i, obracając swoją głowę, zamknął oczy i przygotował się na pocałunek, który wiedział, że zaraz się wydarzy, oddech Dereka owiewał jego usta w obietnicy, kiedy nagle, w zamian, usłyszał ciche – Kocham cię.

\- Poczekaj, _co_? – Stiles pisnął, otwierając oczy, ale Derek już z niego zszedł, podnosząc znowu butelkę wody, robiąc obrót i krzycząc-

\- _Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I really really really really really really like you!_

\- Poczekaj, Derek, co właśnie powiedziałeś?

\- _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

\- Derek! – Stiles wstał z walącym sercem, ale Derek wyglądał, jakby był teraz zupełnie nieświadomy niczego prócz piosenki, zamykając oczy i unosząc pięści w górę, i, o Boże, _nic dziwnego, że koleś zawsze odmawiał picia_. Zamienił się w pięciolatka na swojej pierwszej imprezie!

\- _Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head. When we're out of touch._

\- Derek? - Stiles zakołysał się dookoła, żeby stanąć przed nim, kładąc dwie dłonie na jego – niesamowicie opalonych – bicepsach. - Derek, spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Derek otworzył na to oczy, promieniejąc, jakby Stiles stojący przed nim to Boże Narodzenie, które przyszło wcześniej, ale zamiast rozmowy, małego dialogu, którego Stiles się spodziewał, Derek po prostu podniósł Stilesa, chwytając za uda, i obrócił się z nim dookoła.

Stiles naprawdę by się tym cieszył, gdyby nie musiał trzymać się, jakby zależało od tego jego cholerne życie – wilkołacza siła czy nie, Derek totalnie kołysał się po drodze tutaj – jego serce eksplodowało w tysiąc sourwolfowych kawałków, podczas kiedy Derek kończył piosenkę-

\- _I really really really really really really_ love _you._ – Jego oczy świeciły, nie wilkołaczym niebieskim, ale od gorąca i szczęścia i _kurewskiego alkoholu_ , i Stiles naprawdę musi położyć go do łóżka i- chwila!

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś…? – wysapał, kiedy Derek oparł go o ścianę.

\- Powiedziałem to dwa razy – powiedział Derek, wciskając nos, nagle nieśmiały, w szyję Stilesa. – Twoja kolej.

Stiles się uśmiechnął.

\- Chcesz mnie, Derek? – zapytał, przewracając oczami, ponieważ tylko jemu powiedziało by „Kocham cię” po raz pierwszy przez moc Carly Rae Jepsen.

Derek spojrzał na niego ze szklanymi oczami, ale wystarczająco obecnym umysłem, kiedy potarł czule nosem o nos Stilesa.

\- Co mnie wydało? – wyszczerzył się.

**Author's Note:**

> *autorka użyła słowa sensational, a ja dzisiaj nie myślę, więc użyłam jego synonimu - stunning - i to właśnie przetłumaczyłam jako "oszałamiający".


End file.
